Colors are for everything
by LibertyOutlaw
Summary: Will Stacy be able to save his life? Will Drea and Amber worry about Stacys new sleeping habbit? Stacy has a nightmare about Jacobs death..again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Stacy awoke in sheer panic. She was sweating from her head down to her toes. She was panting heavily as she searched around her room for her two best friends, Amber and Drea. As usual they were sound asleep in there bunk beds across the room from Stacy. She takes a deep breath and remembers that it was only a dream. But for Stacy, it was more like a nightmare. Unlike most normal nightmares that teenage girls have, Stacy's nightmares come true, most of the time. She was still hyped up from her nightmare that Stacy decided to go for a walk. She glanced at the clock. It read three o'clock in the morning. She doesn't care. She slips on her monkey shaped slippers and steps out of their dorm room as quiet as possible. She walks down the hall towards the two wide entrance doors to the dorm. She steps out and sees Jacob, her beloved boyfriend, waiting on the steps with two cups of coffee and a blanket. He stands up, hands her a cup of coffee, and kisses her on the cheek. Like Stacy, Jacob's nightmares also come true. One of the main reasons they are so close is because they love being able to sense each others feelings and when they have a premonition. He sensed something was wrong when he awoke from a strange nightmare, but knows better then to ask about it right away. They walk away from the school, hand in hand, toward the forest. Stacy loves being in the forest at night, she loves the way the moon tells her secrets and the light from the night sky leads her in the dark. She especially loves it when Jacob comes.

"Are you okay?" Jacob whispers, afraid to ruin the quiet.

"I am now," Stacy smiles, "I'm glad you came."

Jacob looks at her, still with question in his eyes. He drops it, deciding that the way things were at the very moment were a dream to him. Walking hand in hand with his beautiful girlfriend, wrapped up in the cold, and not saying a word because the situation needs none. He looks at Stacy with so much love in his eyes. He loves the way the moon light aluminates her beautiful brown hair, and the way her eyes suddenly look brighter. He loves her and whether or not she can say it at the time, deep down he knows she loves him just as much.

And at this point he isn't even worried about the fact that he might die and the fact that Stacy might already know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time passes and they are still walking. They find an open spot in the forest, a place where the full moon shines completely overhead, and the trees circle around them like a wall of protection. Jacob pulls out four candles; a blue one for nightmares, a white one for magic, a silver one for secrets, and a red one for remembrance.

"I'm not in the mood for that," Stacy says, without looking directly at him.

"Good, that's not what we are doing," Jacob says, noticing her hesitation. "This is just for light, and to remember all of our time together."

Stacy thinks about the last words he just said to her, and repeats them over and over again in her head.

_To remember all of our time together._

He must have had the same dream; Stacy says to herself, he must know what's coming. After a few hours just holding each other in the moonlight they decide to try and get some sleep before their busy day tomorrow. Jacob picks up the blanket and candles, and making sure not to leave anything behind he grabs Stacy's hand and walks her to her dorm room. Once there Jacob gives Stacy a hug and kisses her like it's the last moment they will ever have together. She notices and tenses up. Stacy pulls away as sort of a reminder that they will be together tomorrow. She says goodnight and walks in the building leaving Jacob out in the cold, alone.

Stacy opens the room to her dorm and the first thing she looks at is the clock. It reads seven minutes past six. She remembers that tomorrow is free day, which means no classes. She decides to get as much sleep as she can, if she can. Stacy lies awake in bed unable to sleep again, only thinking about what will or might happen to Jacob. She can't bear to be without him, she wouldn't know how to live. Jacob is already a part of Stacy and having him gone would ruin her forever. As Stacy lies down she starts to realize that she has never told him she loved him. She did love him though; she truly, deeply, and unconditionally loved him. She just was afraid to say it. She didn't know what it felt like to be without him; she certainly didn't want to find out.

The alarm clock goes off; it's eight o'clock. Drea and Amber roll over in their beds.

"Can somebody shut that thing off?" Amber yells, realizing eight in the morning was way too early and that she should have remembered to buy more coffee beans at the store.

"Well goodness Amber, tell us how you really feel," Drea sort of laughs. Drea has always been a morning person; she was always the guy magnet so she needed to learn to be awake early in the morning in order to concentrate on her make-up. Stacy turns off the alarm clock and leaves to take a shower. Stacy is so stressed out about her nightmare that she almost mistakes the body soap for shampoo. She gets out and on the way back to her room she wonders if she should tell Drea and Amber.

_Maybe not just yet_, Stacy says to herself, _but hopefully I won't have to._

Stacy comes back to the dorm and discovers everyone has left, she sees a note on the desk, it reads, "Gone for breakfast, meet us if you'd like but you don't have to." She isn't hungry, only tired. Stacy decides to take a nap. She lays down in her bed, wet hair, with towel and all and sleeps.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stacy looks around and all she knows it that it's dark and cold. Stacy hears something in the distance; she keeps walking, suddenly realizing she is outside in the forest. She can not see anything but she can hear and feel the leaves crunching beneath her cold, bare feet. The noise from the distance gets closer, but she still can't make it out. Stacy hears more leaves crunching, the only problem is, she isn't walking anymore. Someone is following her.

"Hello?" Stacy shouts. "Who's there? Jacob is that you?"

"Hello Stacy."

"Jacob?" Stacy says, chills now running down her spine.

"Did you bring your friend?" The cryptic voice says, now getting closer.

"What friend? Who?" Stacy says with confusion and worry.

Stacy kept looking around, waiting to see someone, waiting to hear the cryptic voice answer her. Nothing. No one was there, the voice stopped along with the crunching leaves. She no longer felt anyone's presence other than her own. All was quiet, yet, she still feels the intensity of the moment. Stacy suddenly feels breathing down her neck. She takes off running, not knowing when or if she might fall or hit something. She doesn't know where she is going only that she is. She comes to an immediate stop. Heart pulsing at the speed of lightning, and so much terror in her eyes, Stacy looks directly ahead and does not look away, not even with a blink. With worry in the pit of her stomach, she tries to think of which friend that man, if a man, was talking about.

Standing before her , there is an old, run down building with the sign that is missing a couple letters; Stacy can make out the words, "Adolescent boarding school infirmary." She then realizes it's the old one that was ruined in a sudden fire in 2001; they built a new one closer to the boarding school campus, out of the woods. Stacy abruptly hears a loud, blistering scream coming from inside. Its sounds like someone she knows someone very close to her. She runs to the door, and as soon as she opens it, she sees a knife come flying at her head without a moments notice. She screams and wakes up very distastefully.


End file.
